


So Much

by micha_alien



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micha_alien/pseuds/micha_alien
Summary: A request I got for the Reader teasing Sam in public until he gets too frustrated.
Relationships: Sam Kiszka/Reader
Kudos: 9





	So Much

**Author's Note:**

> sweetkiszkadreams.tumblr.com

When Sam’s alarm went off in the morning, you were already awake next to him. Or rather, around him; your limbs draped around his torso and thighs and pressing your entire body so close to his that the shared body heat soon became too much and Sam, still half asleep, shoved the covers down a bit with the minimal space you left him.

The loud alarm tone from his phone he’d chosen specifically to shock him out of his coma-resembling sleep made you groan, while he only slowly moved his arm over to his bedside table to turn it off. “I hate when we have to be somewhere”, you said with your face on his chest, and he chuckled. “That’s vague”, he said, leaving a kiss on the top of your head. “You know what I mean. When our alone time is interrupted”, you said, your eyes still shut.

“I know, me too. But we can have so much alone time later, when we’re back. What do you wanna do?”, he asked, raking his fingers through your hair, stroking it behind your ear. “You know what I want, Sam.” “Ha, I think I do”, he chuckled, pressing a kiss to your forehead, then proceeding to free himself from your clingy embrace to get ready.

-

You didn’t bother with an extravagant look for the occasion, it was just a trip to Sam’s tailor to adjust one of his tour outfits and picking up a piece of his equipment from getting serviced, and that didn’t warrant that much effort to look elegant. A pair of leggings paired with one of Sam’s band shirts and your converse were just fine, and he stuck to something casual as well.

The trip into the city took a while, traffic was a nightmare, and you were glad Sam was driving so you could just lean back and close your eyes for a while longer, your hand loosely resting on his thigh.

The sun was shining offensively already, Sam’s face was glowing in the light as you both stepped out of the car and made your way across the parking lot of the mall. He carried the pair of pants and the matching shiny, bedazzled jacket swung over his forearm and protected by a layer of plastic around them; the tailor was on the second floor and the mall was full of people. You wondered how many steps you’d be able to make without someone stopping you for a picture with Sam.

Surprisingly, probably thanks to the big pair of shades he was wearing and his hair up in a bun, not to mention taking the elevator instead of the escalator, you made it right through the sliding doors of the shop without interruption. You started browsing the expensive dress shirts lining the walls while Sam talked to the tailor, got his waist and calves measured, and left the glittery outfit on the counter as you followed him out into the open mall again.

“Why’d you need that fixed anyway, Sam? It fits, doesn’t it?”, you asked, grabbing his hand and squeezing it tightly as you walked to the elevators alongside him. “It fits, but it could be better. You’ll see the difference.”, he replied, leaning over to kiss your cheek. “I doubt that. Looking at you is gonna distract me either way, like it always does.”, you said, and Sam pulled a face. “You’re one to talk”, he said, glancing down at your lips.

You stopped in front of one of the elevators, a quiet corner of the mall, and he pulled you against him to capture you in a kiss, his hand low on your back coming dangerously close to your ass, then the sliding doors opened and an elderly woman interrupted your little moment by pushing past you with an annoyed expression, bumping into you sort of harshly, not looking back.

Sam laughed at your shocked face and pulled you into the elevator, pressing the button to go back down to ground level, keeping your hand in his own warm and slightly sweaty one, fingers interlocked. The tall mirror in the chamber of the elevator was a blessing; you leaned against Sam’s shoulder and looked at the two of you side by side, Sam smiling at you, looking at you through the reflection, then leaning down to kiss you again. His hand in yours, the other on your cheek, you were interrupted again much too soon when you arrived downstairs just a few seconds later, the sliding doors revealing the tight hold Sam had on you to the people in the mall.

“I wanna go to the record store before I get my amp”, he said, leading you down the crowded corridor; it was a miracle nobody had stopped you yet, Saturday mornings were almost as bad as the Friday nights. “Okay”, you said, snaking your arm around his waist and staying glued to his side as you walked.

Watching Sam browse parts of the hundreds of thousands of records in the aisles had you so turned on so very suddenly, that you stayed close to him and only paid minimal attention to the records yourself, pretending not to see him in between secretly staring at him over the top of a shelf between you both. You thought you were being sneaky, passing him on the carpet, exaggerating the lack of space and shamelessly pressing yourself to his back, making him cackle with a glance over his shoulder.

“What are you doing?”, he asked, coming up behind you, his hands on your hips, pressing you against the shelf in front of you and resting his chin on your shoulder. “What?”, you asked, pretending not to know what he was talking about. “Don’t you deny it now”, he whispered close to your ear, “you’re playing your little game.” He stepped back, turned around and went through another stack of records with his back turned to you.

“You want me to stop?”, you asked. “Don’t take it too far, is all I’m saying”, he replied, keeping his voice low. _He was challenging you._ He wanted you to continue, wanted you to tease him a little more, wanted to be riled up. Knowing the consequences, the risks of being in public, aroused you just as much as you knew it did him, and Sam giving you his verbal permission was enough to keep you going.

Sam left the record shop with an arm full of vinyls in a paper bag, and you decided to drag out the time you’d spend at the mall, in front of all these people, by guiding him into a thrift store. He stuck close to your side, and you left him hanging for a while, didn’t give him any more of your sexually charged attention until you’d gathered quite a few things to try on and walked to the changing cubicles, Sam right behind you.

You shot him a half-smirk before you shut the door behind you, but left it unlocked; not to invite him in, but you knew he’d notice, and it’d drive him wild. You took your sweet time trying on all the different pieces you’d hung on a hook inside the cubicle, one by one, checking yourself out in the mirror before stepping out and asking for his opinion each time. He sat on a stool there, the bag of records between his feet on the ground, and the area was secluded enough for you to pose for him.

A tight, long-sleeved and low-cut shirt caught Sam’s attention, and you could _see_ a need to touch your breasts grow in his pretty head. His jaw dropped a couple times more when you tried on an almost see-through bralette, a very short little dress, a pair of shorts and some knee-high socks, and you let him touch the fabric of each of the items, letting him run his fingertips along your skin too. He especially liked the short dress, couldn’t help but touch your thighs; but that was nothing compared to how much he loved a pair of tight jeans you’d picked.

“How good does my ass look in these?”, you said, turning around for him in the dark blue denim, showing off just the right places. Sam huffed, a glance over your shoulder revealed his wide eyes set on your backside, and he shifted in his seat. “Fucking fantastic”, he said, and you turned around, forcing him to look back up into your eyes; you caught him blushing. “And how does it feel?”, you asked quietly, stepping closer to him and grabbing his hand, placing it around you on your ass.

He dug his fingers into your flesh there, squeezing you, quickly checking if anyone was watching, then pulling you into his lap. “God damn”, he said, low and quiet voice, and you felt him grinding up against your crotch in his lap. “I’m gonna take you home right now.” “Sam, we still have to get your amp”, you said with a fake pout, meeting his movement by grinding right back down against him, feeling him begin to strain in his pants already.

“Should I get these?”, you asked as you stood back up, turning in front of him one last time, and he nodded. “I’ll buy them for you, if it means I can tear ‘em off of you as soon as we get home.” “So you want me to keep them on right now?” “Keep them on.”, he demanded, and you smiled. You plucked the price tag out of the waistband of the jeans when you walked up to the register and let the employee scan the code, and Sam paid without another word.

He hurried you out the front doors of the store, his one hand clutching the bag of records, the other firmly around your hip as you walked down the hall to pay for his fixed amp. It was way too big to fit into the back of your tiny car, you noticed upon an employee pushing it out into the shop on a flat cart. “Can you deliver this to my address?”, Sam asked, then signed a waiver and decided to check out some portable pianos in the corner. You were getting impatient, knew he was only doing this to tease you; you were getting so wet from just looking at him sitting there, his fingers dancing over the keys for a few minutes, until he caught your desperate frown and decided to get you home at last.

His hand on your back sank lower with every step you took in the parking lot, and then it happened. Someone recognized him, and you were asked to take a photo of him with the two young girls who were so very obviously starstruck out of their minds that it was endearing to watch them interact with your Sammy. They kept giggling and talking about how much they loved the band, and when they said goodbye, Sam hugged and waved after them with a big smile.

As always, you couldn’t believe how charming he was with everybody he met. He’d asked them their names, where they were from, what their favorite songs off the album were, and complimented their shoes. He’d showed them the hole in his own converse with a cackle, and you’d rolled your eyes with a grin. You’d been telling him to get a new pair for weeks, but he insisted on ‘wearing them out’, as if they weren’t already way past their prime. The two girls cracked up upon seeing his toe peek out at the front though, and you knew what making people laugh did to Sam’s ego, so you didn’t say a word when they left and you finally made your way to the car and climbed into the passenger seat.

“That was nice”, you sighed, leaning back and fastening your seatbelt, watching Sam do the same in the driver’s seat. “Yeah. Did that ruin the mood for you?”, he asked, and you shook your head. “No. Only made me fall in love with you even more.”, you replied, grabbing his hand on the stick shift. “But do you still wanna fuck though?”, he asked, and you threw your head back with a cackle. “Are you kidding? Look at you. I _always_ wanna fuck you.”

“Oh, god. Don’t say that. I might just tear those jeans off right here”, he said, low voice again, and his doe eyes staring deep into yours made a tingle build between your thighs. You pulled him into a feverish kiss by the back of his head, and he grunted in surprise, but then kissed you back just as eagerly, his hand coming down on the inside of your thigh, scooting close to your center. “Sam”, you breathed when he pressed his palm to your heat, you spread your legs for him and wished you could make the jeans magically disappear.

“Fuck, we can’t do this here, there’s too many people around. Why’d you have to tease me like that?”, he cursed, pulled back from you and shakily started the car. He shifted in his seat, and a quick look at his crotch showed you just how much he needed you then. “I’m sorry- I just need you so bad”, you sighed, sinking down in your seat just a little, spreading your legs before opening the button and fly and sliding your hand inside your soaked panties with a soft moan. “Don’t you dare- _I_ wanted to take that off!”, Sam said upon a look at you as he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road home.

“Sorry, I- I gotta- mmmnn”, you stuttered as you dragged your fingers through your wet folds, circling your clit slowly beside Sam, unable to hold back any longer. You stared at his side profile as you touched yourself, and you could tell he was sweating and hurrying along on the road, cursing when a traffic light turned red right when he reached the intersection. “Fuck”, he huffed, looking at you indulging in yourself, your pupils blown wide, looking into his face, mouth slightly agape, little sighs and gasps falling from your lips.

“Let me go down on you”, you suddenly said, reaching your free hand over to palm him through his pants, and he groaned, eyes fluttering shut for a second before the traffic light turned green again and he hit the gas. “That’s dangerous”, he said, slowing down a bit when you didn’t let that stop you from rubbing your palm along his growing erection, the pair of jeans getting restrictive. “Come on, Sam, let me suck your cock”, you begged, and Sam gasped. “I-I’m gonna pull over.”, he said, but you shook your head. “No, there’s too many people. Keep driving. I need this”, you said, swiftly opening his fly.

He let you pull his pants down just enough to free his cock, kept driving as you’d asked, and you leaned over him then, kept your seatbelt fastened which held you back a little, but you didn’t dare be that reckless. His cock full and hard in your hand, you licked your lips and stuck out your tongue, dragging it up the side of him with a moan. Your right hand returning into your own pants, you slowly sucked him into your mouth, eliciting a deep groan from him, but he kept driving, his eyes on the road; he just had to concentrate a little harder, and he stayed way below the speed limit.

“Ohh, god”, he grunted, grabbing a fistful of your hair with his left while he kept his right on the wheel, “I love your mouth.” You replied by moaning around him, tightening your lips and increasing your pace on him. He bucked his hips against your face, his cock hitting the back of your throat, and you kept touching yourself to the taste of him on your tongue, the noises he made, the firm grip of his fist in your hair. The closer you came to falling over the edge, the closer you got Sam as well, but you didn’t want it to be over yet, so you pulled back, leaned back in your seat and looked at him while you shoved your jeans down further, burying two of your fingers inside yourself.

Sam was slightly out of breath, his erection was still throbbing and uncovered in his lap, and you bit down on your lip, making yourself cum as you looked at Sam’s infinitely turned on face, trying hard to focus on the road, but glancing at you continually. You arched your back and were restrained by the seatbelt as you kept circling your clit through your orgasm, sharp cries falling from your throat, choked moans and sobs in between. “Holy shit”, Sam cursed as he finally pulled into the parking spot outside your apartment building. He immediately unfastened his own seatbelt, pulled his pants up and jumped out of the car, rushing around to get to you as fast as he could.

He freed you, you’d sank down even further, and he helped you inside quickly, the apartment door closing behind you finally giving you the much-needed privacy to let him drop you on the bed. “You’re so hot- such a damn tease”, he breathed as he pulled your shirt over your head and finally got to peel your jeans off your legs. He yanked down your panties and dropped to his knees between your feet, pulling you close to the edge of the mattress by your hips. He dove straight in, pressed an open-mouthed kiss to your drenched heat, groaned when he tasted you.

You whined, your fingers quickly loosening his hair out of the tie so you could hold onto it with your fingers entangled in the silky strands. “Oh, fuck, Sam”, you moaned at his languid yet intense licks, the way he gathered all your arousal on his tongue and drank you down, groaning against you, then finally pushing two dainty fingers inside you, curling them as he sucked on your clit. His free hand pushed your thighs up and apart for him, giving him so much access to you, and he lapped and sucked on your flesh until you quivered beneath him. You gasped and mewled, and with another stroke of his tongue around your clit, he pushed you into your second orgasm.

You squeezed your eyes shut, arched your back again, and your hips shuddered as you released, the tension leaving you somewhat, but when you’d come down, you still needed his cock, needed him to fill you up tightly, make you feel so full and hot and sore that you’d cum around him - and that was just what he gave you. He stood up and pulled his own pants down just enough to free himself again, his fist stroking up and down his shaft as his breathing turned heavier. His eyes locked on yours, his hand firmly on your hip, holding you down, he lined himself up with your center and snapped his hips forward, finally entering you.

You yelped, he filled you so snugly that it took some time for you to adjust to his size, and he immediately fell into an intense pace, letting you feel every inch of him move in and out of you, grinding against you, reaching your g-spot with ease. “Oh, fuck- oh, god, fuck me, Sam”, you moaned, reaching out to pull him down, and he pushed you back on the bed, kneeling while he stayed buried inside you. His hand came down on your exposed breast, squeezing softly, kneading and pinching your nipple, making you shiver and moan. You grabbed a fistful of his shirt on his back and pulled it up, making him take it off, and you wrapped your legs around his hips.

Your hands rested flat against his chest, stroking his skin as he carefully rocked his hips against yours, groaning with every second deep thrust, finally leaning further down and attaching his plush, wet lips to the side of your neck as he held himself up with an arm to either side of you. He fucked you in that tight angle, his pubic bone rutting against your clit not making it easier for you to hold on for much longer. “Come on, love, cum for me again”, he huffed, looking into your eyes, then kissing you hungrily, your own taste still lingering on his lips and tongue, and tears of pleasure welled up in your eyes when he pulled back to look at you again.

“Ohh, please”, you breathed, then whined and bit your lip, “please cum with me, Sam; please cum inside me.” Sam groaned, resumed kissing you, wet, open-mouthed and needy, the dirty sounds coming from both of you reverberating off the walls. “Ahh, fuck, I’m gonna-“, he announced after two, three more hard snaps of his hips against yours, and you nodded, focused on his eyes, watching his beautiful, aroused expression intensify as he neared his peak. “Yeah, come on, baby, I- cum with me, please”, you begged again, so close to your own release again.

Sam groaned, deeply, the rhythmic thrusts inside you getting harder, deeper, and he buried his face at the side of your neck with a series of grunts, his hot breath against your skin sending you over the edge once more. Your loud yelp, the numerous moans and whines and the shudders and twitches overcame you alongside the building, blinding waves of pleasure rippling through you. “Ah, fuck”, Sam sputtered, then bit down on your neck and came hard inside you, slowing the snaps of his hips down into a slow rocking motion as his release filled you, hot and sticky and delicious.

He stilled his hips when he came down, buried so deep inside you still; you were out of breath and clinging to him as he’d collapsed on top of you, your arms around him, caressing his back in soft strokes, and he pressed soft kisses to the side of your neck he’d buried his face against. “I fucking love you”, he breathed after a while, still refusing to move off. “I love you too, Sammy. So much- oh, so much”, you replied, tightening your arms around him and turning your cheek to kiss him, slow and soft, and you felt him smile into the kiss. “So much.”


End file.
